


Пианисту

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Я не понимаю музыку.





	Пианисту

Я не понимаю музыку. 

Дело не в том, что я ее не люблю – напротив, мне безумно нравится Бетховен, я люблю Вивальди и нежно отношусь к Баху, но в каждом из них я нахожу только то, что нравится мне с точки зрения психологии, эстетики или литературы: я чувствую, что в этом месте должно быть яркое крещендо, ведущее к кульминации и предсказывающее разрешение конфликта, а тремя строчками ниже – диминуэндо, тихий шепот капель дождя – или полураскрытых губ. Я – писатель; я воспринимаю все цветами и красками, которые появляются в моей голове из ниоткуда – или из тонн прочитанных книг, из змеящихся черных линий текста, многочисленных интерпретаций поступков персонажей, которых кто-то когда-то создал; я говорю об исторических личностях, я говорю о тех, кого я представляю, но музыка для меня представляется чем-то гораздо более запутанным, чем лес, в котором заплутал лирический герой Данте. Несмотря на то, что я воспринимаю искусство в любом его виде, с профессиональной точки зрения я далека от мелодики – даже цельное произведение я с тупым упорством раздираю на куски, под которые представляю конкретную сцену, совсем уж далекую от того, которую изначально создавали композиторы. Как можно выразить так много, используя только семь нот? У языка есть миллион способов, чтобы сказать одну мысль; у музыканта – семь нот. Ты чувствуешь перемену настроения, тебе больно, ты смеешься, ты уносишься в пещеры горного короля, ты плачешь, ты разный и одинаковый одновременно – и все это на языке, который понимают и не понимают все вокруг. В какой тональности тебя ждет любимый человек? Каким аккордом ты выразишь злобу, гнев и раздражение? Какой лад для тебя радость, а какой – ненависть? Гнев для тебя кульминация или затишье? Можно ли сыграть Баха по-разному – не технически, а вкладывая что-то свое? Расставляешь ли ты акценты так, как Гульд – или все-таки идешь своим путем? Что для тебя музыка Шопена? Моцарт, Шостакович, Дебюсси, Вагнер, Чайковский, Верди, Штраус – что за мир создали они и многие-многие другие, какого он цвета? Я вижу Вагнера темно-зеленым, лесным и диким; Дебюсси для меня навсегда светло-синего цвета, как будто разлившийся по темному полу любопытный свет луны, проникший в незанавешенное окно, Моцарт – белый, розовый и желтый, немного детский и игривый, хотя никому и никогда не удастся создать нечто мрачнее его «Реквиема»…

Но я не чувствую ритма, необходимого для полного понимания. Я не чувствую их личности, я не чувствую их характера, они далеки от меня – и золотистый почему-то орган, и старый скрипучий клавесин, и нежно плачущие скрипки – это чужая оркестровая яма, в которую я никогда не отважусь лезть не потому, что мне страшно, а потому, что меня кто-нибудь непременно задавит виолончелью!.. 

Но когда твои пальцы только коснулись тяжелых клавиш, я поняла, что, может, для меня не все потеряно – что я просто не была знакома с настоящим фанатом своего дела. Меня удивляло то, с какой легкостью ты управляешься с инструментом: сложные спичечные головки нот, на которые ты даже не смотрела, каким-то чудесным и невероятным образом превратились в нечто великолепное, полное и необыкновенное. Ты как будто бы дышала всем этим произведением, каждым проигранным тактом, каждым консонансом, каждым диезом или бемолем – словом, малейшей частицей произведения. Под твоими хрупкими белыми руками, быстро бегущими по потонувшим в полумраке комнаты клавишам, то и дело выныривали новые и новые звуки – не неуверенные шажки недоучки, а широко разлившаяся река. Удивительно, подумала я тогда, как тебе это удается? Ты выжимаешь из фортепиано все, что только можешь – то легко отыгрывая перелив из «Сирени», то мощно добивая очередную гамму, то пытаясь воспроизвести орган из «Токкаты и фуги ре-минор», и инструмент полностью тебе поддается, подчиняется каждому движению тонких пальцев. В несколько минут ты стала любым лирическим персонажем любой эпохи, я не могла подобрать тебе сравнение; я была так зачарована, что едва ли воспринимала мир вокруг; я не замечала времени, не слышала шума машин за окном… 

…но я видела твое лицо. Трагически сосредоточенное, серьезно одухотворенное лицо, отражающееся в крышке фортепиано. О чем ты тогда думала? Ты не задумывалась о технике произведения, ты играла так, как чувствовала, ты целиком и полностью отдалась во власть музыки, которая моментально захватывала тебя, кружила голову и заражала своим настроением. Признаюсь, я впервые почувствовала, что у меня пошли мурашки: вырванная из контекста мелодия, совершенно мне чужая и не относящаяся ни к чему, поразила меня так сильно, что я до сих пор не могу описать собственных ощущений. Неужели можно забыться в произведении так сильно? Мне в тот момент казалось, что ты играешь не сама; что каждое твое движение – это движение Баха, Шопена – кого угодно, но только не твое, ведь сама ты, твои бирюзовые спокойные и затуманенные глаза были где-то далеко, внутри мелодии, которую ты мне показывала… 

Знаешь, ты приоткрыла для меня музыку. Оказывается, у нее запах фортепиано – неуловимый, и в то же время ощутимый, немного деревянный и терпкий, при первом вдохе вливающийся в нежданную гостью на пороге этого странного царства, полного разбросанных нот, обрывков сонат, ноктюрнов и поспешных набросков…

Ты показала мне, что есть и другая сторона творчества – и что слова не всегда так уж и необходимы.


End file.
